The Hylian Samurai
by Seasho
Summary: A boy must save the Zelda and Sari, the new princess, with the help of Link.
1. Fast Cash and a Nervous Breakdown

The Hylian Samurai  
  
By: Aaron Craighead  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A boy walked among the crowd of the Hyrule Castle Town Market, stopped to look at a poster, and walked into the back alley area of the market. He stopped in front of a man as if he had found something he was looking for. "What do you want, kid?" asked the man in a scratchy voice. "If I'm correct, there's a bounty on you, and I need some cash." was the boy's reply. At that he drew his long, slender sword and pointed it at the man. The man tried to strike the boy, missed, and got a nasty cut for his mistake. Then he was swept to the floor by a blow to the back of his knees. The only witnesses to this incident were people who saw a man tied up and being led to the castle by a young boy.  
The boy led the man to the castle, and as he neared a guard asked his name. "The name's Duo, and I got a wanted fella with a big bounty on his head." Replied the boy. "Follow me," grunted the guard as he walked towards the castle's front gates. Duo was led to a chamber where he left the man and collected his reward. As Duo left the castle, he saw a beautiful girl, about his age. His knees grew weak and his stomach back flipped. Eventually he worked up the courage to speak to the girl. "H-hi, m-my name's D-Duo." He could barely get the words out. As if she hadn't noticed his nervousness, she said "my name's Sari, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and reluctantly Duo took it. He couldn't believe he was still conscious after this, and out of nerves and desperation he said, "You're very pretty." At this Sari giggled. She walked off, saying she had to do something, leaving Duo there to try to get his legs to work.  
That night he rented a room in a hotel and ate a huge dinner. Though he tried, he couldn't get Sari off his mind. 


	2. Alarming News

Chapter 2  
  
Duo traveled down a road leading to Lake Hylia looking less ragged than when he had first arrived in Hyrule. He had used his rupees to by a black tunic, black pants, and new leather boots. He had his black hair cut so that it was medium length.  
As Duo walked along, he overheard two men talking and became interested in their conversation.".when are they gonna raid the castle." ".don't know." He heard enough of it to know it was important, so he included himself. "Pray tell me, exactly what castle will be raided." Duo asked as he calmly walked up to the two. "If we told ya we'd have to kill ya," they replied. "Try me," Duo said as he drew his sword. The two men pointed spears at Duo, and before they could do anything, Duo had cut the spearheads off their spears. Then he knocked one out and pointed his sword at the other. "Tell me," Duo said in a slightly louder tone of voice. The man told him. "Someone's gonna attack the castle." "What castle!" Duo yelled. "Hyrule castle." the man was out before he could finish. Duo ran to the castle as fast as he could, and barely made it in the market. Then came the challenging part, getting into the castle. 


	3. The Bomb Sqaud and Gerudus

Chapter 3  
  
Duo snuck past the guards in front of the castle and climbed over a wall into the courtyard. He found one guard patrolling around a shrub. He could get by the guard by sneaking around the shrub. Another was patrolling under a plank, and he went over him using the plank. The next set of guards seemed impossible to get by, but Duo found a way behind some bushes.  
When Duo found himself at a dead-end with some windows, he thought he had gone the wrong way. Then he saw Sari in the window, and his legs began to shake. When Sari saw him she looked around, opened the window, and climbed out. "S-so, you live in the castle," said Duo, losing his stutter as he remembered why he had come. Sari tried to speak, but Duo cut her off, "I need to see the king," he said, "there's something of great importance I must tell him." "But he's gone," said Sari, "whatever it is, you'll have to speak to mother." Without realizing what was said, Duo let Sari lead him to her mother, who he knew through intuition was probably the queen.  
As Duo approached the queen, she looked calm. "My name is Duo, and I." Before he could finish, she cut him off. "I'm Sari's mother, Zelda." Then she giggled. "Too bad your father isn't here," she said to Sari, "this is the first boy you've brought home." Sari blushed, but Duo became alarmed. "Um.queen Zelda, there's going to be." Again he was interrupted, but this time by an explosion. Damn, too late. Thought Duo. He readied his sword and ran towards the explosion, but was stopped by a man with a staff that had a basket stuck on the end and a smaller man carrying a large basket of what looked like cannonballs. Before Duo could draw his sword, the man grabbed a cannonball and threw it at him using the strange staff. Duo avoided the projectile, but was caught in the explosion caused when it hit the stone floor. Duo got to his feet, drew his sword, and ran towards the man. The man threw another cannonball at Duo, but he struck it with his sword and cut it in half. Then he struck the man, killing him. "Run!" yelled Duo. As the two girls ran, Duo protected them. When they got outside the castle, Gerudus attacked them, and though he fought the best he could, Zelda was taken. After this, the attackers left, leaving Duo wounded and bloody. He couldn't believe he had let the queen be kidnapped. He felt a little better knowing Sari was safe, but not enough to stop the grief. 


	4. The Princess Goes Missing

Chapter 4  
  
Duo and Sari decided to travel through the mountains to reach Gerudu valley, which was where they guessed the queen was. There were some newly discovered hot springs on Death Mountain, and the Gorons were using them for business. Duo paid for him and Sari to relax in them. Wooden walls separated the men and women's parts of the springs. Duo continuously checked for holes in the walls, and when he found none he decided to make his own. Just as he was readying his sword for this, he heard someone coming to quickly to be friendly he quickly got ready to fight, and the threat, a gang of Gerudus, was arriving just as he had tied his sword to his side. He jumped up on top of the wooden wall to meet them. He drew his sword, parried about five different swords, then retreated to a rocky wall. Then in one motion he struck down three of his attackers. Then he stabbed one of the remaining two and threw her sword at the other one, causing fatal damage to both. Just as he was about to sheath his sword, another Gerudu attacked him. She swung down her large sword and Duo jump up onto a cliff protruding from the mountain. The Gerudu ran up the wall and swung her sword again, embedding in the mountainside due to Duo's jumping to avoid it. Duo landed on the side of the sword and stabbed the woman in the head. He pulled out the blade as the body fell.  
When Duo went to make sure Sari was unharmed, all he found was a note and the majority of her clothing. According to the note the kidnappers now had both the queen and the princess. He was so enraged that he punched the wooden divider and made a hole in it. This was the second time he had failed, and he couldn't live with himself. He swore to himself he would save Sari and Zelda or die trying.  
Meanwhile in Hyrule castle, Link returned and found wounded soldiers, Gerudu swords, and marks where there had been fires. What he didn't find was his wife and his daughter. It didn't take him long to come up with a theory of why this happened. Ganondorf was alive and working on revenge. 


	5. The Hylian King

Chapter 5  
  
As Duo traveled along the mountainous path, wondering how much longer until he reached the valley. It was very hot, and he couldn't concentrate very well. This was partly because of the heat, but mostly because of the fact he couldn't keep Sari off his mind. (Though he wouldn't admit it) Just when he was sure he would die of dehydration, he came across a lake. He didn't even check his map; he just jumped into the water. After he was cooled off he explored the area.  
After exploring for some while, he saw someone else he hadn't noticed before. Upon further inspection, he discovered the person was a man wearing a green tunic. He had a sword and shield beside him and looked relaxed. When Duo saw the man's face, it looked familiar to him. "Excuse me, do you happen to know a way to get to Gerudo Valley without goin' through the mountains?" he asked. The man looked at him in a stern manner and asked, "Why would you want to go there, especially at a time like this?" "I've got a bone to pick with them Gerudos," responded Duo, suddenly becoming serious. "They've done some kidnappin' and I guess it's my turn to be the hero," The man stood up, grabbed his weapons, and put them on his back. "I'll explain on the way," he said as he began to walk towards Hyrule Field with a surprised Duo behind him.  
After the explanation Duo realized why this man's face looked familiar. His portrait was up in the castle and this was Link, the king of Hyrule. As it turned out, Link discovered what had happened and went to save his family. Duo couldn't believe he was going to fight alongside the king, and though he couldn't stand the thought, for it was embarrassing, but they were on the exact same quest, trying to save the women they loved. He couldn't deny it; he had developed feelings for Sari.  
Somewhere along the trip, Link asked Duo why he was so quiet. He hadn't spoken much because he couldn't keep his mind off Sari. Duo lied and said he had nothing to talk about, but Link didn't believe him (Duo had been quite talkative before the Zelda and Sari had been mentioned). At this Duo got especially quiet and started to blush. "You're thinking about a girl aren't you?" asked Link in a sarcastic voice. "Maybe," Duo said, the blush consuming his face as his embarrassment grew. "Come on, you can tell me," "No." "Come on, pleeease," Duo partially gave in "She's very pretty, and she's the first girl to make me nervous since as long as I can remember." This was the only clue Link needed. He had seen how Duo had reacted to Sari right before leaving on the trip that made him miss the attack. "You've got a crush on my little Sari, don't you?" teased Link. "Ya know, for a king you sure do act like a kid. And I thought you were gone when I met Sari," said Duo. "I was just leaving at that moment." Explained Link. "It was kind of funny though. You took down a criminal without even a scratch, and then you lock up and stutter when you see a pretty girl." Duo sighed. Link had won and found out Duo's secret. "Don't tell her okay," said Duo, "I wanna get her a present before I tell her." Link smirked "Well you know." "No!" Duo cut him off, knowing exactly what Link was going to say. "But." "NO!" Duo was becoming quite annoyed, and began to daydream. Link smacked him over the head, "I thought you didn't like the idea," said Link. "Now I never said that." Duo replied sarcastically. 


	6. Ganon's Defeat and Duo's Heart

Chapter 6  
  
A couple of guards stood in front of the gate leading to the Gerudo Fortress, unaware of their impending doom. Meanwhile, Duo and Link walked into the valley. When the guards saw them, they tried to attack them, only to be speared by the warrior's swords. After Link and Duo were discovered, wave after wave of security came to stop them, only to be wiped out. After all the guards were gone, the two walked into the fortress, only to be welcomed by more guards. And so things stayed this way until Link and Duo reached a narrow passageway. Surprisingly enough there weren't any guards here.  
Duo and Link went through a door at the end of the passage to find a man Link recognized as Ganondorf. "Well hello Link, so nice to see you again." When Ganondorf spoke it sounded as if someone else was speaking with him. Ganon stood, drew his sword, and rushed to strike Link. Link blocked the sword, but a strange burst of heat erupted from Ganon's sword and sent Link slamming against the wall and severely burning him. Ganon was about to deliver the final blow, but was interrupted by Duo when he kicked him in the head, making him stumble back. Duo drew his sword and continuously swung at Ganon, but every strike was blocked. Then Duo jumped back to think of another plan. Moving quickly, Duo grabbed the Master Sword in his left hand and rushed towards Ganon, ready to strike. He tried to strike Ganon with his sword, but it was blocked. Anticipating this, Duo stabbed Gannon with the Master Sword. Before Duo could do any more damage, he was hit with flames from Ganon's sword and brought near death. He was covered in burns and blood as he stood, not willing to give up. If he died, he would take Ganon with him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he charged at his opponent and was burned by more flames. Despite this he reached Ganon and cut him in two with the Master Sword. Then he fell to his knees, ready to die. As he sat in his and Ganon's blood he thought of Sari, wanting to die with a happy thought. Then he stood, needing to make sure Sari was safe before letting the life slip from his body. He limped down a hallway, looking for the princess. He needed to see her face again before passing on, and he wanted her to remember him. He finally discovered Sari and Zelda in a room at the end of the hallway, locked up in a cage. He cut the lock with his sword and fell to the floor, exhausted from his battle. Tears formed in his eyes, partly from seeing Sari alive, and partly from his pain. Link walked into the room to see Duo unconscious and Sari trying to wake him up. After a few minutes Sari laid her head on Duo's chest and cried, hearing a faint pulse from his heart. The pulse began to grow as Duo regained consciousness. He lifted his head and smiled, wishing he had the strength to hug her.  
As they left the valley Sari carried Duo on her back as he told the story of how he met Link and stories from their travels. The only details he skipped were those of the conversation about Duo's feelings towards Sari. Along the trip Link could notice Duo blushing, and wondered if it was from being carried or who was carrying him. When Duo noticed Link staring at him he gave him a dirty look. Link then directed his attention to their path, not wanting to deal with Duo.  
The matter of sleeping places was an issue because Duo didn't have the strength to climb trees, which were his favorite camping spots. The kept him away from wild animals and the such, which helped him sleep. Another problem was that there were only two blankets with them and four people. It was actually more of an issue for Duo than anyone else. He was too shy to share with Sari. It didn't last long because when Duo gave Sari his blanket, she asked him if he'd be cold. To this he replied, "You won't and that's all that truly matters." "Why don't we just share the blanket?" asked Sari. "I'm dirty and bloody. I don't even have a shirt to wear because it was burned away." Said Duo, blushing and praying Sari would give up. His prayers weren't answered because Sari said, "Well without a shirt you'll be especially cold, which is all the more reason." Duo gave up, out of excuses and to tired to argue. It was still cold, even with the blanket. He wanted a way to get warm, but all he could think of on that purpose was cuddling with Sari, but he couldn't even look at her with turning five shades crimson. After a while Sari asked, "Why are you so nervous and shy around me?" Duo sighed and tried to come up with something, but gave up and told her the truth. When he finished both of them were blushing. Duo, blushing more than one would think humanly possible, began shivering when he remembered how cold it was. Sari moved toward Duo and cuddled against him trying to keep warm. Duo sighed and fell asleep, unable to forget his exhaustion. 


End file.
